


新大陆

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mentioned SpaArg, Mentioned SpaMex, Spain is not a good guy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 奥地利也想开采他的新大陆。
Relationships: Austria/Holy Roman Empire (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 4





	新大陆

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 神圣罗马-卢弗斯，巴伐利亚-利奥波德，萨克森-阿布雷希特

天刚下过雨，皇帝酒吧门前的土路上蓄着一个个小水洼。一辆宝马开过，每个轮子都在水洼里重重地踩一下。副驾驶位上的奥地利看起来有些焦急，细细的眉毛全拧在一起了。一会儿后，他还是决定把头从敞开的窗户里向外探，这时，正在开车的巴伐利亚空出一只手按住他的腿说：“别动，遵守道路交通安全法。”

奥地利悻悻地把头缩回来，挪动两条细细的腿——天太潮湿了，他这天只穿了条短裤，大腿下边的皮肤几乎和座椅黏到了一起，分离时发出难听的声响。还好再过不久就能到室内，他们会用最好的空调吹他，让他凉爽又安适。他抬起头，看见酒吧花花绿绿的招牌大方地看着他。他笑了一下，对着闪烁的霓虹灯为即将到来的和西班牙以及神圣罗马的会面准备起一会儿后要抛出来的话。自从国王签下和奥斯曼的停战协议后他已经多年没见到他们了，现在他想念极了他的帝国。

“看着点，记得别让陛下喝酒。”巴伐利亚看着他被光照得五颜六色的侧脸嘱咐说，他只为奥地利当一回司机，一会儿不打算进酒吧。鉴于他对奥地利的了解，他毫不怀疑这个身居高位的孩子在无人叮嘱的情况下能惹出大乱子，因此有必要提醒他。

“当然了，这我当然会注意的。亲爱的利奥，我会记得你今天送我来的功劳，祝你也有一个愉快的夜晚！”奥地利飞快地答道，似乎根本没让脑子转动一下，让听者目瞪口呆。车才停稳他就迫不及待地拉开车门跑出去，小皮鞋踩在水洼里，溅起啪塔啪塔的水滴。巴伐利亚生气地按两下喇叭，升上窗子疾驰而去。

+

神圣罗马是坐在西班牙的摩托车上被带来的。他们来得太早，已经点好了酒——这么说其实并不准确，以十二三岁的外表示人的神圣罗马面前只放了杯牛奶，西班牙倒是拿着啤酒杯喝得痛快。奥地利上身穿着一件及腰的酒红色斗篷，随着走路的姿势一晃一晃地抖动。他走到两人身边时他们正在忘情地谈论什么。他没立即就坐，而是静静走到自己丈夫的身后，把胳膊敛在斗篷里，像一朵文静的蘑菇。

“我应该告诉他在新大陆发生的事！关于阿兹特克帝国*和可爱的特拉斯卡拉人*……他应该知道我把他们从那个暴君手里拯救出来的时候那些人是多么感恩戴德地要做我的附庸的。”西班牙把一杯酒喝完了，手舞足蹈地说，

“那可不是拯救。而且，人家有那么多年没见你了，你就和他说这个！”神圣罗马咕哝。

“当然是拯救，上帝允许我那样做。而且阿兹特克也向我屈服了，像那不勒斯一样听话地进到我的卧房里……”

“罗维诺……我的天，阿兹特克他……他怎么可能呢？你一定对他用了什么穷凶极恶的手段。但是，喂，别让我听这个！”神圣罗马眉头紧皱，把自己的玻璃杯推向一边，“恶心死了，我才不要听你讲那些事呢。”

“嘘，别那么大声！注意你的形象，小家伙。”西班牙拍拍孩子的肩，笑嘻嘻地责怪着，突然从玻璃杯的倒影里看到那朵色彩艳丽的奥地利，惊讶地回过头，把眉毛扬起了半公分。

“罗迪！”他站起来与他拥抱。奥地利吻过他两侧的脸颊后整理一下刚才被挤歪掉的领花，微笑着问道：“你们在聊什么？我已经旁听许久了。你们可真投入啊！”

“奥地利！”见到他来了神圣罗马也感到开心，他噌的一下就从座位上站起来，又咚地跳到地上——可怜的孩子的一条小腿还没凳腿高。他把自己的小脸蛋在斗篷上蹭了又蹭，然后才回归冷静，乖乖地坐下去，但还是拉着奥地利的一只手。后者也接过西班牙搬来的椅子坐下来，从兜里掏出手机，习惯性地刷起推特。几秒过后侍者从吧台探身询问，他又把手机放回去，点了一杯加蜂蜜的苏格兰威士忌。

“真有格调啊。”西班牙说，朝他那瞥了瞥，两只手搓着彼此的手指，仍然笑着，“这可是烈酒！”

“当然。”他轻轻干咳一声，装模作样地把虚握的拳头抵在下巴上，半抬眼皮问，“所以，你们在聊什么？”

“我们——”西班牙正要解释，神圣罗马却匆匆打断了他。

“你可早就都听见了。刚刚你一直就在后面偷听呢！”

他红着脸瞪着其中一个，马上把这莫名的愤怒投向另一个。奥地利不明白这怒火的由来，但是他仍然安静地望着神圣罗马。他看见西班牙用大手摸了摸那颗柔软的脑袋，眉眼弯弯地开口道，“那又有什么关系呢？对了，罗迪，我们正在说在新大陆的探险和享受他们的款待的事。”

奥地利的眼睛微微一亮。这时侍者上了酒。他低头抿了一口，听对方说：“我们的士兵已经消灭了阿兹特克人余孽。新西班牙是个听话的孩子，在我到达那里的第二晚我就——”

“停！”神圣罗马挥着拳头，把两人的注意力都吸引到他身上。小小的孩子明显对这样限制级别的话题感到不适，脸烧得通红。

“哎呀，我们的小卢弗斯也到了意识觉醒的时候了。”西班牙讪笑，挠了挠后脑勺，眼睛里却夹着几乎是明示的狎昵。高湿度已经持续了多日，即使空调吹出十九摄氏度的冷风他也从背上冒出一身汗，但也或许是啤酒的功劳。想着，他把空了的酒杯伸到吧台里，再拿出来时已经加满了酒。

奥地利一言不发地抿着威士忌，时而礼貌性地微笑一下。大概是对这态度不满，神圣罗马嚷道：“才不是呢！我只是在针对你的那些屠杀——”

“屠杀？你一定不是认真的。那样的词可真是有损我的形象！”听到这儿，西班牙把眼睛眯了起来。神圣罗马还想说什么，但他乖乖闭上嘴。他的杯里还有大半杯牛奶，他把它们一口气喝光了。他喝得太急，嘴角还呛出几滴，奥地利不紧不慢地从斗篷内掏出一块手帕，替他擦了擦脸。然后他扶了下眼镜，也发话了。

“我在史书上看到过关于发生在新西班牙的屠杀的记载，历史学家的确是这样描述你对他们所做的事的。”他说，“那里后来被叫做墨西哥，他们仍然认为自己是阿兹特克人的后代，所以起了这样的名字。当然，那是在很久很久以后他独立时发生的事……”

“独立？那是多久以后？”西班牙变了脸色，他刚喝下一口酒，这表情就像喝到馊掉的东西似的，“你也说那是很久以后，那它未必是真的。”

“史书总不会骗人。”奥地利耸肩，仍然小口啜饮，让又甜又辣的酒液在舌尖上稀释。事实上他不擅长喝酒，也无法欣赏它们，但频繁的外交场合让他学会面不改色地喝掉这些可怕的怪味饮料。眼看对方的神色越来越古怪，他才悠悠地救场：“好了，总之那距离现在至少还有三个世纪，不是我们该担心的。”

“不是我们该担心的。”神圣罗马木然地重复。他正望着空杯子发呆。他太小了，在左右乱瞟的射灯下，他只是一个小小的黑点，连正对面的酒保都没注意到他。

“还有叫拉普拉塔*的孩子，那里盛产白银，所以我们这样叫他。他很小，但运动神经很发达。第一次和他上床的时候，他一直在乱动，还踢了我一脚，正好打在我眼睛上，让我不得不顶着一个黑眼圈去开会。我狠狠地打了他，打了一小时，但他还能踢我。你说他怎么不去踢足球呢？”

西班牙又把一扎啤酒咕噜噜饮尽了，“哈”地感叹了一声，用手背擦擦嘴，自言自语说：“对了，罗迪，你爸爸也喜欢踢球是吗？真该让他们认识一下，不过那么远的航程也只有用我家的船才能到了，真不知道他愿不愿意安享这一殊荣啊……”

“别那样叫。”这回换奥地利不高兴了，他对把巴伐利亚称作他爸爸的行为极其不满。而且，现在他眼前的西班牙太陌生了。当他说起那些新大陆和殖民地的事的时候，就完全变成另一个人了，谁也想不到他是那个在卧室里对他百依百顺的体贴打手的。

“抱歉，抱歉。我该称他为你的哥哥。”他又干笑两声。不过，现在奥地利没有在听他的话，他更关心一直被冷落的小小君主。

“卢弗斯？”他无视西班牙嘈杂的背景音，展开斗篷把孩子笼在下面。

金发的孩子眉眼都是下垂的。他保持那种充满敌意的眼神，缓缓地向他抬头。他一开口，奥地利就闻到一股奶味。

“我没事！”他说，放在桌面上的小拳头也捏紧了。奥地利轻轻摸他的背，关切地问他是否要再来点牛奶。神圣罗马拒绝了。

“不用管我，你们聊你们的，他只是怕我丢了才带着我到处跑，你们完全可以不用管我。”

“别这么说，我可是特地来见你的。”

“你明明是来见安东尼奥的。你们聊得多开心！”他瞪着奥地利，无情地揭穿他的谎言。

他摘掉眼镜揉着眉心，好一会儿后才说：“我也很在意你啊，陛下。”他说话时认真得无从挑剔，让神圣罗马怀疑地研究了许久。他坦然让他看着。一会儿后，神圣罗马似乎得出了结果，他又跳下椅子，这回蹬蹬蹬地往门外跑。

“哎！”西班牙猝不及防地回头，看到神圣罗马已经跑远了，而奥地利愣在原地。西班牙于是往他手里塞了一小块糖果。他这才回过神。

“可可，从新西班牙带回来的！”他说，“尝尝吧，配威士忌会有独特的风味。”

“巧克力？”他又愣了一会儿才说。

“是吧？我不知道那叫什么。”西班牙没有研究史书的习惯，他继续向他描述自己是如何在第二次和拉普拉塔做爱时让他乖乖听话的，没有注意到对方的脸色已经变得极差。

奥地利把那块油纸包好的巧克力塞到兜里，端起酒杯，起身向外走。

“罗迪！”西班牙叫他。但是他没回头。

“我去看看他。”他目不转睛地看着酒吧的大门说，一路往前走。

+

一出酒吧一股潮热的风就扑面而来，从奥地利脸上榨出一公升的汗。他烦躁地抹着额头，四处寻找神圣罗马的踪迹。找到他没花费太久，那时他正坐在一张长椅上发呆。

“陛下？”他走过去向他弯下身子。当没有外人在场的时候他才会这样叫他。

神圣罗马闻到那股讨厌的酒味，冷脸看着来人问：“你来干什么？”

“我说了，我十分关心你，陛下。”奥地利在他边上坐下，熟练地搂过他的肩膀，于是那杯酒就直直来到他鼻尖下。

神圣罗马望着杯里琥珀色的酒浆，向另一侧撇过头，不打算回话。

“是对安东尼奥感到不满吗？”他架起腿，这样的姿势让他感到行动受限，所以他解掉斗篷的搭扣，瞬间那东西就像袍子一样从背后落下来，摊在长椅上。他里面只穿了一件薄衬衣，袖子和腰身都在晚风中呼呼地鼓起来，像熬汤时冒上来的巨大泡泡，把热量全都聚集在内部。

神圣罗马感到脖子有些痒，他挠了挠那儿。但接下来，奥地利把自己的手放在他的脖子上，仍然是用轻柔的力道揉捏着。

“喂，埃德尔斯坦，”神圣罗马说，看着晃来晃去的液面，这些让人愉快的酒精分子已经争先恐后地钻进他鼻腔里了，把他熏得跃跃欲试，所以他迟疑着问，“我可以喝酒吗？”

奥地利惊讶地看了看他，在那一瞬间想到了巴伐利亚的提醒。但是，他决定这回遵照帝国的吩咐。他把酒杯塞到神圣罗马的手里。

从没喝过酒的神圣罗马谨慎地看着那只杯子，他突然打了一个嗝，嘴里返回来一股被胃酸浸坏的奶制品的味道，他感到一阵恶心，决定用这酒来压一压它。

+

奥地利走时没有把手机一起带上。现在，这个小巧的机械产品正在桌上嗡嗡振动。西班牙就着剩余的可可喝完一扎啤酒，慢吞吞地划开屏幕，按下密码。出乎他的意料，奥地利已经改掉他们约定俗成的“1519”——他没办法解锁，只从屏幕上看到巴伐利亚打来的两个未接电话，还有一条询问什么时候来接奥地利的短信。

“真是粗心啊。”他喃喃自语，吩咐侍者看好他们的位置，抓着手机起身。

+

“安东尼奥在新大陆所做的是为了巩固我们的婚姻，也是为了你好，我亲爱的帝国。”奥地利正对神圣罗马说教。他的酒杯已经空了，包巧克力的油纸被风吹到地上，原地打卷。他托住神圣罗马的下巴，用拇指拭去他嘴边的粉末，又放进自己嘴里吮吸。神圣罗马把软绵绵的脖子贴在他肩上，睁着一双醉醺醺的大眼。

“你去过那儿吗？”

神圣罗马点点头：“我见过拉普拉塔，他看起来还没我大。”

酒精正在他身体里肆虐，把他的力气抽光。他没法不把自己靠在对方身上说话。他抓住奥地利的腿，那上面覆着一层粘腻的汗，很滑。他用手贴着它：“真想不通他为什么能把屠杀、劫掠和强奸……强奸，尤其是这个，他们明明还是孩子！他把这些暴行粉饰得这样好。他告诉我他在帮助落后的新大陆。可是那分明是欺凌……”

“别那么说，发生在卧房中的那些事，旁观者谁也说不清。两个人要做那种事，大多时候总是为了进一步表达言语无法传递的情感。”奥地利替自己的丈夫解释，他对那样的做法不感冒，但也不赞同。

“才不是。”神圣罗马说，“如果喜欢一个人，我不会那样做。那太有侵略性。”

“那么，你还是没有放弃对意大利的喜欢。”奥地利断言。几百年前他在神圣罗马家借住时，法国的一个电话总能把神圣罗马叫下去踢球。那个狡猾的家伙就是用意大利做幌子骗他下楼的。

巧克力丝滑美妙的触感还残留在神圣罗马的舌尖，但他困了，无力体会。他眼皮半阖，抓紧奥地利的腿以防下滑。

“我才不会对意大利做那种事……”他迷迷糊糊地说，“虽然，他也不会给我机会靠近……但是，奥地利，你也是一样的……你们总是热衷于这个……这种，让人难堪的外交方式……”

“并不总是你想的那样的。”由于体位的变动奥地利不得不用两只手抱住他。完全被酒精控制的神圣罗马像一团化掉的面团，黏着他不放，还用一只手勾上他的脖子。奥地利挺起胸，向远方眺望。眼前的人工湖上停着一艘微微晃动的小船，月下人影婆娑。他分辨出那是一对年轻的情侣，正饥渴难耐地在夜色中接吻和爱抚。他不知道神圣罗马是否看到了，但是这样的场景对只有十五六岁外表的他而言很常见，他经历过的不少情事比这更火辣。

“骗子，别以为我不知道你是怎么……怎么骗那些和你睡觉的人你也……也乐在其中。你们都是道貌岸然的家伙……”神圣罗马几乎意识模糊，连话也说不利索。奥地利继续安抚他，保持沉默。许久以后，他竟然意外地听见一声极轻的询问：“但是……那到底是什么感觉呢……让人这样沉迷……”

+

西班牙走过通往酒吧门口的那条晦暗又错综复杂的路，还未踏出大门，就撞上了回来的奥地利。神圣罗马闭着眼睛，睡得天昏地暗，被他横抱在怀里，用斗篷裹着，向臂弯后垂下脑袋。他惊讶地把孩子接过来，问这短短的时间内究竟发生了什么能让小陛下变成这样。

“他问我要了酒喝。只是半杯而已，不用担心。”奥地利想回吧台，但西班牙匀出一只手从兜里掏出手机递给他，告知巴伐利亚的来电。当一名侍者从他们身边经过时，西班牙又掏出一张金光灿灿的薄卡吩咐他结账。见奥地利盯着那张卡看他解释说：“用秘鲁的纯金打造的，还点缀了七颗拉普拉塔河口开采的钻石，现在天天都有成千上万吨的金和银从那边运回来，你想要吗？我也能为你做一张。”

奥地利不置可否，低头回复短信。西班牙瞟一眼屏幕说不必叫巴伐利亚来接了，他们可以去附近他新赞助的酒店，连房费都用不着付。

“你可真有钱。”奥地利皱着眉笑，“把我的风头都占完了。”

“那可不是？”西班牙咧开嘴，拍拍他的背，搂住他往外走。

他们挤在那辆拉风的摩托上，乘夜风穿过旅途。这是一座比因斯布鲁克的黄金顶还惹人注目的建筑，即使在夜色中外墙也毫不吝啬地闪着光，让人相信每片金箔都是真材实料。这不免让奥地利心生愤懑。诚然，过去他们结婚时安东尼奥是占了上风的那个，但时过境迁，欧洲早就不是他的主场，相反地，没人不赞颂维也纳的繁荣。可他没想到对方竟在新大陆干得如此出色，赚得盆满钵满。

他们走进酒店。以照顾神圣罗马为名，奥地利坚持和西班牙分开住。在这件事上西班牙没争辩，足够多的来自印第安人的款待消灭了他纠结于此的想法。他嘱咐奥地利早些睡，第二天他们能到早市上去转转，看看从新大陆来的货物在这里如何流通。奥地利随口应着，在他打算把胳膊也从门缝里伸进来在他脸上摸一把前重重关上了门。他给巴伐利亚打电话，说自己和神圣罗马在一块，请他明天一早来这里接他。

“陛下还好吗？”巴伐利亚问，背景里传来解说员的播报，奥地利听得出他正在看球赛。他想起关于拉普拉塔踢球的那番话，厌恶地跺了下脚。

“他好得很呢。放心吧，我会照顾他。”他用一只手脱掉剩下的衣服来到浴室，说完便匆匆挂了电话开始洗漱。半小时后他从那出来时神圣罗马还躺在床上，像只小猫似的不安地挣动手脚，显然是做了噩梦。他喂了些水给他喝，又脱去他的衣服让他散热，忙活一阵后神圣罗马终于清醒几分。

“奥地利？”他怔怔地问，看了看对方，见他上身没穿衣服，腰间围着浴巾；又低头看了看自己，只看见一条短裤。

“你要洗澡吗？”奥地利拿来脱下的衬衣给他披上。神圣罗马摇摇头，又躺下去。

过了不久他抬头说：“我想尿尿。”

奥地利把他扶到卫生间里，回到床上等候。时钟指向了深夜一点，可他丝毫不困。他打开电视随意翻看，发现好几个台都在播放球赛，他仔细看了看左下角的小字，是阿根廷对阵乌拉圭，才刚开赛没几分钟。他想巴伐利亚大概看的也是这个。

“要是看完得到三点啊，”他感叹，“真不知道明天能不能起来接我。我应该差人给他一个叫醒服务。”

他不想再听到关于拉普拉塔的任何事，所以果断地关掉电视，双手枕着头躺下。他想到神圣罗马一直没出来，担心对方在里面睡过去，又匆忙走到卫生间门口。

神圣罗马没有睡，他还站在马桶前努力。奥地利走进去时他正急急忙忙掩住下身，侧身躲闪。

“怎么了？”奥地利问，看到他坐在浴缸沿上，佝偻上身，把双手藏进大腿和肚子间的夹缝里，全身蒙着一层不正常的粉，最红的是脖子和脸。

“怎么了，需要帮忙吗？”奥地利把马桶盖翻下来，坐上去面对面地看他。

这样焦虑又难堪的表情出现在神圣罗马的脸上是他从未见过的。被过于关切和细致的注视像镭射光线扫过全身，神圣罗马招架不住，如实说：“我尿不出来。”

“尿不出来？”他淡定地反问，伸手去拉开神圣罗马的胳膊，打开他不情愿的防守。他看见已经被拉上来的内裤下立着一根直挺挺的小东西。即刻他就对情况了然，笑着解释：“这样是没法尿尿的，要让它软下来才可以。”

“可是它竟然变成这样了……我，我也还是个孩子。”

奥地利没笑得太放肆，但心里已经乐开了花。他的小小君主虽然在年龄上略胜一筹，对于男欢女爱的事却一窍不通。他问他刚才梦到了什么，神圣罗马起先没说。问第二遍时他才支支吾吾挤牙膏似的说道，是意大利。

“看来安东尼奥说的没错，”他把神圣罗马抱到自己腿上，脱下他的内裤伸手套弄起来，“我们的小陛下已经有这方面的意识。”

“天哪，别这样，埃德尔斯坦……”他恢复了神志却仍无力抵抗，只能难耐地勾起脚趾，哭丧着脸，“别提他了！都怪他，都怪他对我说那些话……我不该听他的暴言的。”

“暴言？你这么想我很赞同。他真是个无恶不作的花花公子啊。但这种事的确很迷人，所以愚人总是趋之若鹜。”奥地利边说边技巧性地用手指轻擦他湿润的顶部，激起神圣罗马的一阵战栗。他向他耳边吹气，他就惊呼出声。不知为何，他脑中突然闪过神圣罗马不久前才说的不会对意大利有那样想法的话，险些就真要大笑。

“不过你要知道有这种想法是正常的，错误的是把它在不合适的时候付诸实践了。”他忍住要爆发的笑声，故作严肃说，环在他胸前的手也没停下，抚慰着两颗小小的乳珠。神圣罗马受不了这样的刺激，很快就射出一道半浊的液体，难以自控地朝地砖上尿出来。他羞赧地掩住脸，挣扎着要下去。奥地利抱着他说，没事，没关系，一会儿用水冲一下就好。

+

神圣罗马解决完他的问题，被奥地利擦洗干净抱回床上。他的内裤在刚刚弄湿了，被清洗后晾在浴室。现在，他一丝不挂地被奥地利放下，垂头丧气地蜷缩，把自己用被子包得像个墨西哥卷饼。

“这真是太可怕了。”他反反复复念着，殚精竭虑地怀疑内心那杆道德标尺。奥地利能理解他，当巴巴罗萨的剑把加冕礼的整个会场染红的时候，神圣罗马和今天的安东尼奥一样，天真地为所有暴行冠以高尚的正义之名。

“请相信我，这完全不是什么大事，陛下。”他说，把一层层的饼皮剥开。神圣罗马小小的身体就在那儿，下身连毛发都没长出来，但浅粉色的小睡兔安静地伏在双腿间，尺寸已经初具规模。

神圣罗马翻了个身，又把被子卷到另一边去。奥地利不逗他了，掀开被子躺在另一边安心刷起推特。他看到美洲杯超话说比赛过半两队仍然颗粒无收，不知冠军花落谁家。出于好奇他又划了划速报，可惜那些术语他一个都不懂。想到巴伐利亚这样古老的德意志国家在看另一个大陆的赛事，他感到不太舒服。

不过另一件事让他沾沾自喜起来——安东尼奥那个笨蛋还不知道现在他所拥有的一切在未来都找不到踪影呢，而哈布斯堡的悠久历史却源远流长，就连这纪念阿根廷独立一百周年的比赛日时的同期推文中还能见到霍夫堡皇宫和居住其中的老皇帝出席会议的头条。看来欧洲的老大还是他，帝国还是他的囊中物。西班牙的崛起只是昙花一现，并不能抢他的风头。

如此想着他终于感到困了，关了灯滑进被窝。空调温度极低，他刚洗完澡，又没穿衣服，皮肤和被子摩擦时快乐得像一条鱼游在水里。他舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，期间又碰到神圣罗马的腿，发现他烫得吓人。

“陛下？”他把手伸过去摸了一下神圣罗马的肚子，那里也是滚烫的。他害怕神圣罗马闷出病，把他从被窝里挖出来，摆到被子上。借着一盏床头灯，他看到神圣罗马又呈现出刚喝完酒时的样子——全身通红，不停地冒汗。他把空调又调低了一度，盘起腿坐在床沿。

“埃德尔斯坦，”神圣罗马虚弱地叫他，“我感觉好晕。是酒……是酒把我变成这样的。”

“我知道。”他说，他其实不知道该说什么，用指背轻轻刮他一条条的肋骨。他太瘦了，他想，虽然在战场上他显得武德充沛，脱了衣服还是个鸡架似的孩子。

“你不知道！”但神圣罗马突然嚷起来，声音洪亮，“你什么都不知道！”

奥地利知道他还没醒酒，于是收敛了神色，做出洗耳恭听的样子，但悄悄把手伸向床头。神圣罗马也抱着一个枕头坐起来，端正得像和他共商国是，一板一眼地、配合挥手的动作说：“你们什么都不知道。我为什么要喝酒，我不想被当作孩子了。我明明是你们的老大，可是谁真的把我当成陛下了！安东尼奥打着我的名号在新大陆做那种事，真是太过分了。我可是从没教过他当侵略者！这才不是上帝教我们的……”

他想把枕头扔到奥地利脸上，但绵软的手臂只把它和自己一起推进对方怀里，让他坠进奥地利的怀抱。他的脑门撞在对方柔软的小腹上，脸贴着他的大腿，他瓮声说：“为什么连酒都不让我喝呢？为什么要让我喝牛奶？牛奶，整天都是牛奶，我已经受够了。我不想被当成孩子。说什么上帝的旨意，我四处征战的时候他还在摩尔人手下呢！”

说够了西班牙的坏话他又指着奥地利的鼻子说：“你也不尊重我。你背着我去做联姻的行当……你，你和人睡觉。”

说到这他止住了，犹豫地咬着嘴唇。他很难把想说的不经装点就表达出来，那太过粗鲁。显然，他还有大段的话要说的，但他只是气鼓鼓地低语：“我问你，你却什么都不告诉我。可是我早就知道了。你们把我当做孩子，你们什么都不和我说。你们一鼓作气就去做了，然后才和我炫耀，美其名曰是汇报。我才不要这样的汇报。”

奥地利以为他说完了，看着战场速报在心里打起腹稿。当他差不多能开口时，神圣罗马也下定决心倒出剩下的话，为表愤怒还拔高了音量：“就连……就连睡觉这种事也……我确定安东尼奥是打定了我没法做到那种事才有意说给我听的！过去他就这样说我！几十年前，在我才到他家的时候他就总这样子说。那时候他还只有那不勒斯……可是他就是知道我没法和意大利……睡觉！”

“可我也想做个大人啊！为什么我就是长不大呢？为什么我总是被当成架空的那个……你们在背地里做什么，你们都不搭理我，你们觉得我不需要参与进去，我还是个孩子，跟我炫耀上了新西班牙或者拉普拉塔都可有意义了，丰功伟绩！可是我……我……你们都坏得很。”

他的声音越来越轻，逐渐消隐无踪。奥地利从推特中回过神时才发现神圣罗马趴在他腿上不动了。他把被子推到一边，把神圣罗马摆成一长条在床上放好，打算下床抖一抖被子为他盖上，这时，他被神圣罗马抓住了手腕。

他凑过去，看困得连眼睛都睁不开的神圣罗马蠕动着嘴唇。他把耳朵贴上他的脸，听到他说：“奥地利……做爱……”

他僵住了。

“做爱……你……”

“什么？”

奥地利怀疑自己听错了。虽然这正和他心里的某点不谋而合。在不久前，当他为神圣罗马手淫的时候，他想过这个。那是一团不该存在的火，被正义的标尺打灭了，只剩下星星点点的火光。现在，神圣罗马的话就是一桶油，鼓励它重燃。

神圣罗马深吸一口气说：“做爱。奥地利，你一定知道那是什么感觉……它是不是……就像刚才那样？那也太，太刺激了……”

奥地利看了眼他的下身，发现那只消停的小兔又变得精神抖擞。他想神圣罗马大约又在梦中和意大利嬉戏。怀着夹有一丝怜悯的慷慨，他把一只手覆在神圣罗马的肩上，顺着胸骨温柔地向下抚摸。

“不是的，陛下。”他知道自己在在做什么，但还是在那条仅仅看似正义的路上渐行渐远，“那比刚才刺激多了。如果您想知道的话，我不介意教你。”

“……真的？真的吗！”神圣罗马还是没睁眼，他被挠得很痒，胸口痒，肚子里面也痒，就连脊椎都开始痒。他难耐地扭动起身体，不知正被对方冷静地看着。奥地利眼里闪过一丝异样的光，酒吧里侃侃而谈的安东尼奥，电视上的球赛和推特上的老皇帝，1916年夏天雄伟依旧的帝国此时纷纷跑进他的脑袋。

奥地利轻车熟路地开始抚慰神圣罗马。他虔诚地吻他、取悦他，时而又用力揉捏，把难以消退的印痕留在他的帝国身上。神圣罗马下身什么也没穿，当他把手伸进他臀缝间时他开始剧烈地反抗。“我还……我不要做下面的那个！我还小——”

“放心吧，陛下，我只用手。我不会伤到你。”奥地利俯在他耳畔，往他耳朵里吹气，用濡湿的舌头舔他的耳背。

神圣罗马像被一千只小虫啃咬，又像被一千只手爱抚，舒服又难受到了极点，半推半就地向他分开了腿。奥地利顺势让手指钻进去，像探索新大陆一样探索者这位真正的帝国的身体。神圣罗马在他的动作下嘤咛，浑身被情欲泼洒溅射。奥地利突然体会到那种屠杀和劫掠的快感。只用手？当他开始用手操神圣罗马的时候，当他看到神圣罗马像一只小提琴一样被他玩弄的时候，他就明白自己现在想要的不只是这个了。在那些甚至叫不出名字的小伯国面前忍耐承欢时他想过所有关于做一个掌控者所需历练的事，他想过选帝侯、邦国的远近亲疏，他想过对谁先下手。

但是现在最好的机会摆在这儿。在西班牙为他的黄金和白银，为他的丰功伟绩可悲地自喜的时候，神圣罗马不设防的胴体近在眼前。

“陛下，你会长大的。很快你就是大人了。以后凡我有的都是您的。”奥地利吻着他的小腹说。

+

第二天一早奥地利就穿好了衣服，心虚地溜到楼下。他走之前为神圣罗马烧好了水，打包好了早餐，还把昨天洗好的内裤收了回来放在床头。他走出大堂时天还没亮全，夏天灰蒙蒙的雾霭笼罩着大街，行人像影子般穿梭其中。他很担心巴伐利亚没有如约来这里，但还好，他走出大门时看到了熟悉的宝马。

“利奥波德！”他压低声音却又用力喊道，像前一天从车上下来那样飞快地跑上去。巴伐利亚叮嘱他系好安全带，见他顶着两个黑眼圈又担心地问道：“昨晚和陛下在一起，还好吗？”

奥地利腼腆地笑着没说话。车开始行驶。他把斗篷解下来扔到后座，把座位放平，又蹬掉鞋子，把脚架到仪表板上。

“你又乱来了！”巴伐利亚拿起一本杂志打他的腿，奥地利敏捷地把脚举起来，放回地上，但是当那只拿着杂志的手收回去时，仪表板上又多了两只脚丫。

巴伐利亚不管他了，自顾自地开车。奥地利在他耳边眉飞色舞地讲昨天聚会的事。当讲到神圣罗马喝酒时，巴伐利亚惊讶地把头转过来。

“你让他喝酒了？”

“是啊，他说不该把他当成孩子了。他说得没错，他比我都大。”

“那然后呢？他还好吗？”

“好极了！我们——我还和他做了。”

“什么？！”巴伐利亚来了个急刹车，停在匝道前。

“我和他做了。”奥地利从几乎成了躺椅的座位上坐起来，正经得有模有样。

“做……做了？什么算做了？”顷刻，巴伐利亚感到自己被席卷进一片暴风雨，僭越的罪行正向他招手，等他走进审判的绳套。

奥地利眯着眼睛笑，恬静的神色掩不住心里的自豪。“就是——做了，像在慕尼黑的时候你对我做的那样。”

“你——”巴伐利亚又想打他，但是收费站的员工正从窗子里看他。他转过目光说：“可是他还是个孩子！”

“他看起来怎么也有十三岁了，我像他这么大的时候才不觉得吃力。”他淡然地看着窗外，打了个哈欠。夏天的阳光正好，他又躺下去，在真皮座椅上懒散地舒展自己。

“你这头猪！”巴伐利亚在下面用脚踹他，“你怎么能做这种事？你以后要怎么面对他？”

“该怎么面对怎么面对呗。”奥地利伸手去够后座的斗篷，但还有段距离。他撅起屁股去拿的时候，巴伐利亚趁机在他屁股上重重地拍了一下。

“哎！”他装模作样地叫，转回来躺好，把斗篷盖到脸上挡光，“开车吧，我还得回去和皇帝见面呢。”

巴伐利亚咽下他的怒火，踩下油门。汽车终于驶上高速公路。

“真是的，陛下又不是你！”巴伐利亚还在为此烦恼，发疯似的找机会挠自己的头，“天哪，这可怎么办呢？陛下是那样小，你一定伤到他了。这可怎么办呢？以后你吃不了好果子了。他会针对你的。”

“不，不会的，利奥。”奥地利轻轻说，舒服地把每个脚趾都绷直，“放心吧，他不会针对我。现在我才是掌握大局的那个了。”

“你——你怎么还为这种事自豪？这是为人臣的态度吗？”

“你看美洲杯了吗，利奥？”

“你什么时候也看球了？我当然看了。昨天阿布雷希特来我家里，我们一起看的。只可惜阿根廷没进球，他哪怕能进一个，哪怕进一个——”

“啊，原来是这样。那么你一定有个很愉快的夜晚了。不过，你知道阿根廷现在是哪里吗？”

“那是……喂！我说，我问你话呢，你怎么还因为睡了你的君主沾沾自喜？你知道这是多重的罪吗？”

巴伐利亚想跟他吵架，但他一想到自己正在高速上，又不敢过多分心。他的眼睛紧紧盯着前方，希望奥地利能懂事地、好声好气地回他的话，可是他没有。

奥地利睡着了。他困极了，就连刚才的几句话都是迷迷糊糊脱口而出的。昨夜他和神圣罗马做爱的时候，那个半醉的孩子又哭又闹，嚎了大半夜。他用手指让他又射了一次以后连哄带骗地压在他身上，把自己插了进去。他听见神圣罗马撕心裂肺地哭喊，嗓子像松掉的弦。全部埋进那具小小的身体里的时候他仿佛看见南美洲血染的海岸线，骑兵高举佩剑在城门蓄势待发，工人们高歌着把金银矿产送上货船，码头响起启航的号角。多美的新大陆啊，他忘情地想感叹。即使神圣罗马在求饶，在疼痛中忍不住呼救，让他停下，用自己的身份威胁他，说他是他的君主，他不过是他的仆臣，他没权利这样做，他必须听他的，必须对他俯首帖耳——然而，奥地利不会停下，他从神圣罗马的血里尝到奶和蜜的味道，他肩上的伤口甘如醴酪，没人能拒绝这种对权力的绝对掌控，没人能拒绝塞壬的诱惑。

太阳升到正上空，毒辣辣地鞭笞大地，在这片冒热气的土地上，连蝉也不敢叫。但躺在开足空调的车里、脸上盖着他心爱的斗篷的奥地利和这全无关系。他正在脑子里复盘那场美味的性爱。当他读到终点，回想起神圣罗马在一场情事结束时疲倦又神思惘然的样子时，咯咯地笑了。

**Ende**


End file.
